iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerelle Fossoway nee Lannister
Smarter, more beautiful and much more likable than her Lord Husband, Cerelle Fossoway ruled over New Barrel for many years, first on behalf of her scheming away husband Lord Gorman, and following the death of Tywald (and her heir Damions strange disappearance) on behalf of her headstrong yet infant grand daughter Alyce, the offical lady of New Barrel. A member of the senior branch of the Lannisport Lannisters she, like all of her family, was raised by numbers and money, learning accounting and Bureaucracy before she could walk. Even for a Lannisport Lannister however, she was quick and in a fight was allegedly as tough as her male relatives-and just as arrogant and headstrong. Where fists failed, she also used espionage and her own little birds to turn the tables-a tool sh has utilized as both merchant and lady. All her offspring alas lack her love of numbers and underhandedness. Growing up, she always expected to marry some cash starved elderly Westermen who needed her families cash. Instead, she married the ambitious knight of the Reach, a certain Ser Gorman (soon lord) Fossoway of New barrel in 344. Her twin boys Damion and Tywald (named for her Lannister family at her bullying insistence) where born soon after in 345 AC. Lord Gorman was a cruel, power hungry traitor, yet proved a loving husband (perhaps because she manipulated his ambition and put him under HER thumb) and gave her vast power, which she used to increase revenue. No tougher bargainer, no better tradenegotiator could be found than her, moaned (admiring) merchants to dealt with her.And under how guidance and excellent taste in drink, the Fossoway cider empire grew, whilst both fine spiritis in the Reach passed through Coopertown made barrels. Her power and influence may soon prove to her undoing however; with Gorman now dead, his nephews both dead in war and only a 11 year old Alyce Fossoway in his way, her neighbors plot to overthrow Cerelle and all she has worked so hard to accomplish. Her wealth angers poorer Reach neighbors, many of whom view the New barrel Fossoways as upstarts who aggressively stole land at their expense. Worst of all, as the wife and mother of a traitor, she is tainted by Gorman's dealings and her son Damions mad attempt on the Kings life. It will take all her wit to stop the King executing them all. Time will tell if all of her cunning and her knowledge will be enough to save her grand daughter Alyce and all she has built from almost certain annihilation. Timeline: 227 Born in Lannisport into the mercantile Lannisters of Lannisport 244 marries into the up and coming House Fossoway of New barrel by marrying the overly ambitious Lord Gorman Fossoway. A marraige for money, they soon grow to love each other 245 The twins Damion and Tywald are born. The strain is so much Cerelle never gets pregnant again. 245-270: Cerelle turns the backwards orchards and farmland into a vast agricultural empire, Coopertown is founded and grows into a thriving town on the Mander. She is lord in all but name 255 Tywald is sent off to the westerlands to be trained at Cerelle's scheming, whilst Damion squires at Highgarden. 270: Durans defience, both sons killed or dissapeared at the battle of Rosewater. Lady Alyce Fossoway is born to Damion and Jeyne Kidwell 276 Her husband Lord Gormon dies. Ser Arlan his brother goes into exile 280: Ser Damion returns to an awkward reunion. 281 Ser Damion takes all of the Fossoway levies to try and save Highgarden. They have not returned. Lady Alyce Fossoway is now ruler at age 11, and Cerelle is her guardian and regent-for now. Fossoway family Lord Gorman Fossoway] (d 276) M Lady Cerelle Lannister of Lannisport (53) Current regent of New Barrel - **Fossoway** (245-270) killed in battle by Damion - Lord of New Barrel **Damion Fossoway(d 281)** m Kidwell**(d 270) -Their daughter and current lady of New Barrel **Alyce Fossoway** (11) Arlan Fossoway(55) Ex-Castellan of New Barrell and rival for regency to Lady Cerelle Category:Reachman Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister Category:Houses from the Reach Category:House Fossoway